Project Ultimate (being moved to avenger tv show)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the fate of the Avengers, but on a dying Earth. A plan to save Earth-616 is put into motion... And a new team will be given birth by the son of one of the greatest Avengers ever. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow Movies, pairing OC/Black Widow or Captain Marvel. Chapters on Mondays. Somewhat on hold till schedule for stories changes.
1. Arrival

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avengers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Avengers Compound, unknown Earth. 2024)**

"Mark 46 online." The being heard, he clenched his fist as the repulsors on the armor lit up.

"We have better armors for you to choose from, why did you pick that one from your father's entire army of Iron Man armors?" The 20-year-old hero whose name was Mason Stark.

"I heard this armor went toe to toe with Captain America, James… Your old man… Plus it isn't like we have time to choose, we only have 10 minutes before Ultron finds us and then charges in with an entire army… You know this entire timeline won't exist if this all goes according to plan." Mason stated.

"Well, dad always said it's better to die a noble death then die for nothing at all…" James said, Mason nodded and closed the faceplate.

"Well, I'm going to stop Ultron from ever destroying the Avengers… But I'm going to have to go back to right after dad fought Iron Monger… That's going to be… When?" Mason asked.

"2009, sir." A voice inside the Mark 46 said as Mason nodded. He turned to James.

"I'd shake your hand… But like I said… I have to go… He gave me this mantle when he died… I'd be damned if I didn't keep it to a certain standard." Mason said as the ceiling shook and the lights dimmed.

"He's here, I'll stall him… Go shut that murder bot down, Mason." James said as he ran out of the room, Mason activated the Hud.

"Just you and me, JARVIS…. Let's go see… Dad and mom." Mason said as the helmet slammed down and the faceplate locked into place.

"You ran the tests?" Mason asked, he was hyping himself up for the journey, they had never run jumping into a warm hole.

The flash of light was all he saw before he blacked out.

**(2009, Earth-616, November 24)**

Mason blinked as the suit entered freefall, he cursed and then activated thrusters.

He stopped, thousands of feet in the air.

"JARVIS, where are we?" Mason asked as he floated in the air and looked around, they clearly weren't in their dimension, it wasn't on fire and debris wasn't everywhere.

"My scans reveal based on the vehicles and buildings that the year is 2009…" Jarvis stated as Mason nodded and took in his surroundings.

"I guess it did work…. Do a scan for dad, we have a lot of work to do and get done… You remember the plan; Ultron can't come to slay humanity." Mason stated as he slowly floated down and then he flew down, looking over the rest of the city.

"I have located your father, at the STARK Headquarters. He is several thousand feet below." Jarvis as Mason flew towards the STARK Building, spinning and flying like a missile.

"Then we're going to pay him a visit, try and deal with the traffic. We can't let anybody know we exist yet." Mason ordered as he slammed into the roof, he looked around the roof.

He got some interference from the destroyed ARC Reactor and he looked down, Obadiah Stane.

He knew the man was named Iron Monger, he sided with Whiplash in his universe and was slain by both Iron Man and War Machine.

"I would suggest making the assessment quickly, sir…" Jarvis stated while Mason strode over to Tony.

The man who was his father, who died fighting Thanos before Ultron returned and slaughtered Humanity… In a shattered Mark III Armor.

Mason flipped the helmet back and looked at his father with his own eyes before leaning down. He quickly engaged a Repulsor before firing it into the arc reactor.

The device lit up and Mason quickly sealed the helmet before blasting off, the sounds of police caused Him to kick in the jets before he landed in an ally and looked around before he stepped out of the suit.

"We need to form up a team, we know dad is going to form the Avengers." Mason stated; Jarvis hummed in response.

"I would suggest a name for this project, sir." Jarvis said as Mason chuckled.

"Name it… PROJECT ULIMATES." Mason said before he donned the suit again and flew into the night sky.

It was time to change history.

Author Note

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this will not follow the movies and will be different. I also want to point out that I will explain Mason and his motives as well. Next chapter will be on next Monday and will show Mason starting to deal with the recruiting of the Ultimate's. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Project Ultimate. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Earth 616- 2009, Washington)**

Mason kicked in the thrusters on the Mark 46, he had flown off from California towards Washington right after dealing with his father.

"You still getting nothing from our buddies at S.H.I.E.L.D haven't returned your calls then?" Mason asked as he landed on a building and looked at the Triskelion.

"I have been unable to contact any of their superior officers… Nor locate the object in question…" Jarvis reported as Mason sighed.

"We need a quinjet to get the team together and we got only 2 days or so before I'm talking to day… I don't want to break into SHIELD HQ, Ironman is still new around here." Mason said, he remembered taking up the mantle of his father.

"I would suggest meeting Director Fury, sir, I have a lock on his location." Jarvis stated, Mason blinked and nodded.

"Let's go, we don't have a way off this planet without it and we have to assemble the team without incident. You know what happened to everyone in our dimension." Mason said before he flew off, he'd need to recharge the armor soon… Which meant he needed a way to connect it to a grid.

He did that by having it hooked it to a small substation before he walked on foot, he saw Fury.

It wasn't hard to see the director of SHIELD; Mason had seen the man over a dozen times in his world. He remembered him shooting at Ultron before the murderous machine shot through him to injure Captain America.

"Director Fury." Mason said, taking a seat, he already knew how this would go… He and James had both known when Mason decided to make the trip.

"And you are?" Fury asked, Mason sighed and looked around, he'd sound crazy telling him what he wanted to tell him.

Hell, he didn't even believe himself, he cleared his throat.

"I'm the guy who knows what you want and want to help you… Unless you want me to talk about the Aven…." Mason started to say, Fury glared at him and Mason backpedaled.

"I know you want to protect the world; I also know you have a lot of enemies… I want to help…. I also think you've seen enough to know I'm not some crazy guy who just hacked your tech or something." Masons stated; Fury nodded.

"Tell me who our enemies are then?" Fury said, Mason already knew Fury was questioning him, he was a spy, they could never be secure enough.

"Your Tesseract projects? You have HYDRA in your system…. You also have a lot of more bad guys from the sky coming in…. That's why I need to find a certain superheroine you happen to know about?" Mason said, he whispered, he didn't want anyone around them to know… He couldn't tell how many agents Hydra had, just that they had them.

"Ok then, you have anything else you want to spill, Mr. …." Fury started to say as Mason sighed.

"Mason Stark, I know you won't believe me. I don't care if you do right now… I know the heroes coming to Earth, the ones on that little pet project you're going to make." Mason said, Fury raised an eyebrow, a que to go on.

"Cap, I'll leave it at that, I know you know who I mean. You're going to have a god called Thor pop up, look for a big hammer… Jade Giant, I don't want to spill names." Mason said, Fury was about to ask for more when the Mark 46 surrounded Mason.

"I'm borrowing a Quinjet and your pager, I'll bring it back when I bring back my team…" Mason said, Fury said nothing and tossed the device at him. Mason caught it.

"You better be right, kid…." Fury said, Mason said nothing and jetted away as Phil Coulson walked out from the ally. The SHIELD Agents at the empty café looked at Fury.

"You think he was telling us the truth?" Coulson asked, Fury sighed.

"He had no problem telling me everything and he knew about a hero no sane man would know about… I think we keep an eye on him and see if he's telling the truth… Besides, I saw the Mark 46 on the shoulder, there's no way Stark could have built that many suits by now and not have used a better suit fighting that fight he had yesterday." Fury said, Coulson watched Fury vanish into the sky.

**(Triskelion)**

Mason settled into the pilot chair and set the coordinates for a distant world… Xandar.

"You realize we may not have enough fuel to get back when we're done, right?" Jarvis asked, Mason tapped the reactor.

"We're have enough, I can power the engines with the last gift James gave me and plus our first 2 recruits can power the engines enough to fly back…" Mason said, he looked at the pager.

"Jarvis, I want the armor ready to go when we get towards Xandar, we're going to have company and you know how hard she hits…" Mason said before he shot the jet into space.

He activated the pager…. He couldn't overpower someone like Captain Marvel… But he could talk her down if he was lucky enough.

All he could do now was wait and hope the ship reached the recruit before it shut down entirely. He looked at the Mark 46 and sighed.

"Jarvis, I think we might have to use plan B. We both know if we have to fight, we aren't going to last long enough with the Mark 46…" Mason said and pulled something out of the suit's flare launcher.

It was the housing unit for the Mark 50 and one of the last things he remembered from his father.

"Mason, are you sure?" Jarvis asked, Mason nodded and looked over the unit.

"Yeah, we're be meeting her in less than an hour… Let's get ready." Mason stated, he turned to look at a few holograms showing the other members of The Ultimate's he was putting together.

He put the Mark 50 on his chest and pressed the button.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was a bit short and rushed, I am going to get the Ultimates together and then handle the movies. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Mason meeting Captain Marvel and going to recruit the rest of the team. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The team begins

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Project Ultimate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Earth 616-2009, Mars.)**

Mason waited in the Mark 50 before his armor recognized the signature of Captain Marvel.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Mason said as he flew over, he already knew he couldn't say something stupid.

"Where's Fury?" Marvel asked, Mason held up his hands to speak.

"Earth, he's fine. I didn't hold a gun to his head to make him give me the Pager…. I know the old man wouldn't give me the damn thing if I held him over a black hole." Mason said and he looked at the heroine.

"You didn't take down the Kree yet like you said you would, huh, Carol?" Mason asked, Marvel aimed her hand which glowed as Mason raised one of his hands, Repulsor whining.

"How the hell do you know that?" Marvel asked, Mason lowered his hand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… I don't want to fight you; I already know this armor isn't proton proof and it isn't faster than light." Mason said, Carol lowered her hands.

"Try me, I want to know why you called me then." Carol said, Mason sighed and crossed his arms.

"You know who Thanos is? You know who Ronan is? I do, Thanos killed my dad in about 14 years…. I called you to ask you to be part of a team I'm putting together." Mason said, Carol raised an eyebrow, Mason showed a hologram of Xandar.

"You want to end the war between the Kree and Skrulls, about 5 years later Ronan gets killed going after one of the most dangerous items in the galaxy attacking the Nova Corps." Mason explained, he continued a minute later.

"I'm from another Earth, in another timeline. You want to know how I know you? Your one of the greatest heroes in the universe there… You ended the war between the Skrulls and Kree…. I'm not going to be able to stop Thanos from hurting a lot of people if you don't join my team." Mason stated, Carol crossed her arms and motioned for him to explain.

"I'm putting a team together, bunch of super heroes, like you… I know you're a space superhero… But your way isn't going to work, trust me… You told me yourself when you helped the good guys fight Thanos… You want to be the super hero? You join the real fight… Because trust me, I wouldn't call you here unless I needed your help." Mason stated, Carol sighed and looked him in the eye.

"You in? I… It's kind of awkward to talk here, I wanted to do this on Earth, but you know, too many people to deal with." Mason asked, Carol looked him dead in the eye.

"You're sure Thanos is going to lay waste to Earth if I don't help you? you have to know what I've been through if you know about Earth." Carol said, Mason nodded.

"I'm not Yon, I'm not the Supreme Intelligence. Thanos is going to tear Earth down if you don't join the Ultimates." Mason said, he held out his hand.

"You in, Ms. Marvel?" Mason asked, Carol shook his hand and Mason turned back to the Quinjet.

"Well, I guess I got all suited up in case you decided to throw me around for nothing. We're heading to Earth; I have some people to talk to and you… I got to fill you in on things, I'd go and get the rest of the team… But it isn't the time yet." Mason muttered as he and Carol climbed aboard the Quinjet.

Mason summoned the armor to the core and then pulled it off and then patted the seat.

"You flew out here, I want to see if your still as good a pilot as the Ms. Marvel I knew." Mason said and he settled into one of the seats.

"Your team is called the Ultimates? You're seriously calling your team that?" Carol asked, Mason chuckled as the ship began flying.

"I had a few names, but they don't have the same ring, I'd go to Xandar…" Mason said as he looked over the holograms, Carol put the ship on autopilot while Mason ran over the Holograms.

"Black Panther, Wasp, Nova, Spider-Man, Quicksilver, Doctor Strange. I can only get Panther on the team because of the time…." Mason explained looking over the team, he pulled a photo out of his pocket.

"You want proof we're on the same team, you look at that photo." Mason stated, Carol looked at the photo and then turned back to Mason with a frown.

"I seriously would never wear a black suit like that." Carol said, Mason looked at her and nodded.

"I never thought I'd take up the Mantle of 'Iron Man'… Trust me, I didn't tell you to wear it, you choose it because you think it suited you…. Let's see if Black Panther is in before we settle in." Mason put in.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know that was anti climatic and I want to put the Ultimates together. I also want to point out the movies will be entirely different. Next chapter will show Mason talking to Black Panther and then will begin the real arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. The past and Present

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Project Ultimate. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Earth 616-2009, South Africa.)**

Mason went straight from New York towards where he knew Wakanda was, he knew T'Challa from the future.

The man reminded him of when he was 14, he was immature, eager for action, not willing to take responsibility. Mason chuckled.

Maybe that was why Mason and him were friends, he activated the communicator between his armor and Captain Marvel's suit.

"Welcome back to Earth, Captain, I'd like to point out things have changed a lot since you came back. We aren't the last super heroes on Earth anymore." Mason explained, he landed on the ground near a small bank.

He dusted off the Mark 50, it reminded him of the armor he was building, one he hadn't yet made yet.

"Your telling me there's a prince running around in a bulletproof cat suit around here?" Carol asked as Mason looked at a Nile Crocodile and backed away from the water.

"You're the ones who can blow up battleships and shoot beams out of your hands…. I'm the one wearing high-tech armor…." Mason explained.

He knew T'Challa hadn't the desire to come out to talk to them, he hadn't come to talk directly to the prince and soon to be king.

He had sent a message to Shuri, he knew the sloppily encrypted message would be too much for her to pass up and it contained all he wanted T'Challa to know. He'd come to them, not them to him.

"You said we were done here by now." Carol said, Mason watched the message wirelessly be intercepted and smiled under the armor.

"We're done, we can go and talk now…. Meet me where I sent the beacon." Mason said before he activated the thrusters on the suit and flew away.

He flew out of Africa; he saw Captain Marvel easily catch up to him despite the armor's speed. He allowed her to fly next to him.

"Why were we there if you didn't get to talk to this guy?" Carol asked, Mason turned to her in midair and cleared his throat.

"I know this guy, we're several years too early. I sent the message I wanted to send… I can't rush anything; I don't know what it would do to the timeline…. You saw who I want on the team." Mason said, Carrol looked at him.

"You said Thanos is going to attack Earth, Thanos the Mad Titan." Carol put in, Mason nodded and they continued their flight towards California.

"Yes, Grimace is going to knock on Earth's front door…. I'm not lying, that sack of crap killed my dad…. You want to talk about something?" Mason asked, he activated the rocket thrusters and flew fast enough and saw it would take 30 minutes to get to California now. His father's suit really was a perfect tool.

"What happened then? You haven't told me what happens during that." Carol said as she caught up to Mason, both continued flying while the ocean turned to shores within minutes.

"You mean your part in that or what Thanos did? You really want to hear the grizzly stuff?" Mason asked, he still had nightmares of what happened, seeing his friends die.

"He… Killed a lot of people with those damned stones… And we all fought him…. He died, but I lost my dad, and then Earth lost everyone… You really think I'm lying; I'd have led you to some trap and taken you done…. Earth… The Universe, is going to need the Ultimates, Carol." Mason said as they flew, Carol looked at Mason who sighed.

"He used the Infinity Stones, one of which gave you your powers, to kill half the life in existence. He got killed and then some time travel, another version from the past came here. he fought my father and his teammates; they fought his armies and you came in and destroyed his ship. Dad got the stones and snapped back, killing him and his entire army. He died because of the energy of all 6 Stones. We don't have heroes in my timeline, they were all butchered by Ultron. I only have one shot to fix things here." Mason stated, he landed and looked at Captain Marvel who landed with him.

"You really did come from another timeline, huh?" Carol asked, Mason nodded and looked at her.

"I might not be honest on anything, but about Thanos? I wouldn't lie, the Mad Monster took my dad from me and then Ultron took heroes I considered family, role models, away from me…. I don't expect trust off the bat, I know what happened to you, Carol. I wouldn't trust people after being used as a weapon either, I just want you to trust me at the end that this is what's going to happen if Thanos isn't stopped in time." Mason said, he dematerialized the helmet as Carol did the same.

"You want me to tell you every single event up till Thanos tries to plant his flag here, you ask me…. The Ultimates were my family…. I want to put them together as soon as possible, but I don't know how many we can recruit…" Mason said, Carol looked at the photo Mason handed her.

"Who in this photo did you know we can recruit now?" She asked, Mason looked at it before looking at her.

"Nova is on Xander, he has the ability to shoot beams of energy like you, can move things with his mind, fly… He's super strong and fast… I can't fly to Xander… Thanos tore it down to get the Power Stone. Quicksilver didn't show up till 2015…. That's nearly 6 years later… Panther we could try, but I have a feeling he'll come to us before we come to him." Mason explained; Carol nodded at this.

"Wasp, Doctor Strange, Spiderman?" Carol asked, Mason turned to her and crossed his arms.

"Doctor Strange didn't start practicing magic tricks till 2017 from what I remember hearing, Spider-Man is still a kid right now, and Wasp doesn't have her suit she uses which gives her powers…. You're the only one I could have recruited yet…. And I don't want to talk to dad yet and have him…. Think I stole the suit, which he probably is already having a stroke over." Mason stated; Carol looked at him before Mason turned to her.

"I have one thing we could do before we talk to dad." Mason stated before he heard the sound of a throat being cleared.

"And what, 'Iron Man', would that be?" Mason heard, he turned, materialized the helmet and held up a Repulsor, Carol held up her hand with a photon blast ready.

Black Panther was behind them. Mason chuckled at this in amusement

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out there will be a time skip shortly after next chapter to get to the next movie. Next chapter will show Mason and Carol talking to T'Challa and set up for Iron Man 2 and then Thor. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out**


	5. Panther

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Project Ultimate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Earth 616-2009, New York.)**

Mason looked at Black Panther who looked at both he and Carol, she looked at Mason who held up his Repulsor still.

"Black Panther?" Carol asked, Mason nodded, Black Panther looked between them as Mason lowered his hands.

"I knew she'd get my message, I made sure she'd find it…." Mason said before Panther looked at him.

"What is it you want, Stark?" Panther asked, Mason lowered Carol's hand which would have burned his hand if not for the armor.

"World peace, I'll settle for keeping it safe from bad guys for now." Mason joked, Carol frowned at him and Mason looked at her before he looked at Panther.

"We're not enemies, your highness. I wouldn't have sent a message if I didn't know what the response would be." Mason stated; Panther crossed his arms.

"I have no desire to be part of your team, Stark…. I came here as a warning." Panther said, Mason watched him start to walk away.

"I'm sorry about your father at that conference, I wish I was alive to have saved him." Mason stated, Panther whirled on him and had his claws to Mason's neck.

Carol reacted quickly and slammed into Panther, twisting one of his arms before Panther tossed her over his shoulder. Carol recovered in the air and floated down.

"What are you implying, Stark?" Panther growled, Mason looked at his claws and then looked at the suit wearing prince.

"Your father died where I came from, I'm pretty sure you heard in the message, I left it for your sister to find easily. I didn't say it to get roundhouse kicked and have to have surgery for my ribs…." Mason said, Panther looked him in the eye as Mason dematerialized the helmet.

"Second, I'm his son… I wouldn't know who you are under that helmet if I wasn't telling the truth, I wouldn't know where to find you, and I wouldn't have sent that message if I wasn't trying to recruit you." Mason said, Panther looked at Carol.

"She's a hero, I'm putting a team together and I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't actually want your help… I'm not asking you to trust me, nor am I expecting it… I'm asking you to consider it… You came here, you read that message, and that means you know what's coming…" Mason Said before he flew into the air with Carol.

"You decide to join my team, you have my number, it was nice talking, your highness." Mason said before he and flew off with Carol. T'Challa watched them go and frowned, the message showed that his father would die in a bombing attempt, he had no idea that it would be true if Mason didn't get involved.

"You seriously want to recruit him?" Carol asked, Mason chuckled in amusement and turned to her.

"You'd be surprised at the team in the future…. I have to ask; you never went after Ronan why? You know, guy leading the assault on Earth and who's fleet you turned into space dust?" Mason asked, Carol frowned.

"I never found him, you said he got one of the Infinity Stones?" Carol asked, Mason nodded.

"The Power Stone, Thanos used it against you during the battle of Earth…. You know your powers came from the Space Stone, right?" Mason asked, Carol nodded and flew next to him before he spoke up.

"So, if you know the future, what's the next thing that happens to your dad?" Carol asked, Mason hummed.

"He gets poisoned because of his Arc Reactor, a guy who dad called Whiplash shows up to kill him, his friend Rhodey, my godfather, becomes a hero. You wouldn't want to get involved in that." Mason said, Carol flew ahead of him and stopped.

Mason slowed down and nearly crashed into her.

"You thinking I can't handle it?" Carol asked, Mason watched her cross her arms and chuckled.

"I was thinking it wouldn't be worth your time, Captain. You want to join? I'm happy to hear it, I didn't think you trusted me enough for a team up." Mason stated; Carol smirked.

"I don't, not yet, but there's no way I'm letting some guy named 'Whiplash', hurt innocent people." Carol said, Mason crossed his arms.

"Hmm… Ok, then let me get you up to speed on what I know, we're… My dad is a bit of jackass, you need to be used to him…. He gets better down the line, trust me… He's just going through some stuff because of the stuff on his plate." Mason stated; Carol raised an eyebrow.

"You ever seen a playboy? My dad is like that right now, he grew out of it when he married my mom. He's a billionaire who made money off weapons before they hurt innocent people." Mason stated.

They had 2 years to prepare for meeting Mason's father.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that this is the last chapter setting up the movies. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Mason and Carol during Iron Man 2, after that movie will be Thor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Party Night

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Project Ultimate. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Avengers, Marvel, Disney and a few others do.**

**(Earth 616-2010, New York.)**

Mason brushed off the mark 50 and looked at Carol who stood next to her watching Tony fly down in the mark 4.

"That's your father?" Carol asked, Mason hummed and looked up into the sky and crossed his arms.

"I seem to remember that you blew up spaceships and punched Kree and Skrulls…" Mason said, Carol raised an eyebrow at him and Mason shrugged before watching the man descend into the stadium.

"I'm going to go and talk to him once the show is over… Old man might be a playboy, hotshot of a man, but he's still my father." Mason stated; Carol looked away.

Mason wouldn't pry, he knew Carol had a horrible past, he managed to talk to Fury about her before the man died fighting Ultron.

"You want anything while I'm gone? Hamburger, pretzel?" Mason asked, trying to say something to lighten the mood.

"I'm good…" Carol said, Mason nodded and went to step off the building.

"But thank you." Carol said, Mason nodded and dropped down, using the thrusters to slow his fall.

Carol watched him go before deciding she might as well join him, she had nothing else to do and Mason wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Little did either know there was a third set of eyes belonging to a certain prince.

**(Stark Expo)**

Mason tightened up his collar, he foolishly forgotten how the expo conference ended. He wanted to laugh at how his father and the other Avengers spent time telling him every little thing they did up till Thanos.

But he supposed it was all because they wanted to think on the good times before they fought Thanos and then Ultron.

Mason blinked before he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Carol behind him.

"I thought you were staying over there." Mason whispered as they walked, he suspected people to talk about Carol's uniform… But he also realized they probably thought it was cosplay or something.

"I didn't know how long you'd be gone." She replied, Mason looked outside to see a car pull away, he saw Rhodey and Tony in it as well.

"Damn it!" Mason cursed, Carol raised an eyebrow, Mason walked back into the building and then toward the areas already being cleared out.

"What happened, where are you going?" Carol asked as Mason rounded into an empty room, a storage room.

Mason activated the Mark 50 and then ducked out the storage door and into the storage back. He flew out, Captain Marvel followed and Mason cursed.

"I need to get to his house before they do or I'm going to have to… No, better idea… I have an idea." Mason muttered; Carol was confused.

"Mason!" Carol yelled, Carol turned and Mason sighed. He stated an order to Jarvis while they hovered.

"Jarvis, call Fury and tell him when he goes to talk to Tony, let me know. We might need a backup plan on talking to Tony." Mason said before he continued flying, he continued flying towards Tony's Mansion, he continued to talk to Carol while they flew.

"My dad from what I remember, is going to be dealing with some legal and military stuff. I don't have a way of getting into that meeting right off the bat, and if we did? I'd end up revealing I'm Tony's son… I doubt anyone will believe me, but if they did, I'd end up giving them more ammo." Mason muttered, he sighed and then he turned to his partner.

"I… Think we might need a plan." Mason said, Carol raised an eyebrow.

**(Hala)**

"You believe she will be ready?" The Supreme Intelligence asked, 2 Kree Scientists nodded and looked at a tank.

"She's absorbing the Crystal Shards of the engine… You believe she will be as powerful as the rogue woman?" One of the scientists asked, The Supreme Intelligence nodded.

"With the remains of the engine and the gravity stone from one of our moons, she will be our greatest weapon… My only regret is she will be as human as 'Captain Marvel.'" The Supreme Intelligence stated.

"We will need a name for this project." One of the Scientists stated, the Supreme Intelligence already had one.

"Project Moonstone…" The Supreme Intelligence snarled before it was silent.

**(Earth)**

Mason and Carol set down on a building and Mason paced back and forth.

"We need to get to that trial, but I don't know how to do that, we'd need time we don't have." Mason stated; Carol watched him while sitting on an air conditioning unit.

"I think I have idea." Carol said, Mason turned to look at her.

"I'm open to suggestions; I'm not breaking into dad's house… That will get us off to the wrong foot right away." Mason stated; Carol grinned. Mason nodded and waited to hear her ideas, smirking.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this starts the Infinity War Saga. I also want to point yes, that is Moonstone: Ms. Marvel's arch enemy, she is going to be joined by another enemy soon. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or so and will feature Carol and Mason going to the hearing and will show Carol's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
